


Operation Beifong

by Jdtas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdtas/pseuds/Jdtas
Summary: This is just an alternate take I have on the end of season 4 of Legend of Korra.
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Operation Beifong

Lin knew the plan was going to work, it had to especially for Opal. Lin watched Opal give them a thumbs up giving them the all clear to run across the grounds. Lin and Bolin quickly dispatched the guards while Toph made a hole in the earth, so they could jump in. They landed in an open cavern which had a suspended wooden cage over an abyss.

“They’re some guards over on the other side” Toph whispered. Lin looked across the cavern, and decided she should be the one to rescue her family.

“Bolin be ready to catch them since Mom can’t see,” Lin whispered. Lin swung across to the wooden cage, and almost immediately knew that something was extremely wrong. Suyin did not acknowledge Lin’s presence at all.

Lin looked over at Baatar Sr. with questioning eyes, “What’s wrong with Su?” Lin angrily whispered. Baatar Sr. looked at Lin avoiding her eyes and muttered something incoherent. “What did you say?” Lin asked again in an annoyed voice.

“She’s pregnant Lin,” Baatar said in a voice barely above a whisper.

“She’s What!” Lin yelled. A guard heard the commotion and everyone immediately became very still.

After the guard disappeared, Lin looked over at Su who was still passed out on the floor of the cage, “You stupid, stupid woman,” Lin muttered to herself.

Lin glared at Baatar before speaking to him again, “Alright we’ll have to deal with this later, right now we have to focus on getting everyone out,” Lin said and saw the twins eagerly nodding their heads. Lin first sent the twins and Huan over to Bolin with little difficulty, and now she had to deal with Baatar who seemed to be suddenly paralyzed with fear.

Lin gave an exasperated sigh before whispering to Baatar, “Listen Baatar, you can’t do this right now, look at your wife she needs your support, so please just do this for Su please,” Baatar gave a slight nod as the only sign of acknowledgment. Lin picked him up, and threw him over to Bolin. Unfortunately, Baatar could not keep his mouth shut, and let out a loud scream as he was flying over towards Bolin.

Guards immediately ran out of the door, and after they saw what was happening, the guards set off the alarm. “Dammit” Lin yelled. Lin looked towards Su, and went to go pick her up. Su opened her eyes a little, “Is that you Lin?” Su weakly whispered.

“Yes, it’s me Su, I’m going to get you out of here,” Lin said. “That’s nice,” Su said before closing her eyes again. Lin had to quickly make it to the top of the cage, and then had to jump while still carrying Su because a Mecha suit shot a blast of fire towards them. Lin with some difficulty because she had to support all of Su’s weight finally made it across to where the others were waiting for them. Lin carefully set Su down next to Toph. 

Toph slowly bent down next to Su, and Lin saw probably the most caring look she had seen on her Mom’s face her whole entire life. Toph began to gently stroke Su’s hair which woke Su up a bit, “Mom, is that really you?” Su said looking up at Toph. “Yes, I’m right here Su,” Lin hastily looked away when she saw a glimmer of tears in Toph’s eyes. Lin could also only assume that Toph could probably feel the baby’s heartbeat. Su immediately passed out again, causing Lin and the others to snap out of their momentary stupor.

“Okay, let’s get to the surface,” Lin said, gesturing for Bolin to pick up Su. Lin and the others jumped out of the hole Toph had created only minutes before. 

Almost immediately after they arrived at the surface Opal glided down to greet them. Lin looked on as Opal rushed to go check on Suyin.

“What’s the matter with Mom?” Opal asked in a panicked voice. Lin looked at Opal sympathetically before responding, “We’ll tell you later, we have to get out of here first,” Lin said hastily.

“What about Kuvira and Baatar Jr., this may be our only chance to take the upper hand,” Bolin said. Lin at this point also realized that Kuvira and the others seemed to completely forget the fact that they had escaped for some unknown reason. Lin knew that Bolin raised a good point, and she would have agreed to the plan under different circumstances, but with Su... “Too risky,” Lin finally said. Lin saw out of the corner of her eye Toph giving a nod in agreement which she appreciated since everyone respected her decisions.

Suddenly Opal seemed to remember something she had momentarily forgotten about, “What about Zhu Li? I overheard that Kuvira is going to put her in the abandoned town she’s about to destroy. We can’t just leave her there,” Opal said.

Lin groaned before responding, “Fine, I don’t like it, but I think you are right that we should save Zhu Li,” Lin said. Soon after Bolin and Opal volunteered to go rescue Zhu Li, and flew off on Opal’s disgusting sky bison.

Lin gave a great, heavy sigh as she looked over at her sister who was currently surrounded by Toph and Baatar Sr. Lin knew for a fact that if Su was awake, she would insist on trying to take down Kuvira all by herself. Usually, Lin would be right beside Su in that type of fight, but she just could not take the risk right now.

As Lin and the others waited for Bolin and Opal to return from rescuing Zhu Li, Lin figured this was the best opportunity she would have for a while to interrogate Baatar Sr. about Suyin.

“So what happened to Suyin when she was imprisoned, and why is she so out of it?” Lin questioned Baatar angrily.

Baatar brushed some hair out of Su’s face before answering, “Before you accuse me, no I did not know that Su was pregnant when she went on her night mission. If I knew I would have never let her go,” Lin gave a brief nod of acceptance before he continued, “The main reason she keeps passing out is because the guards barely fed us anything!” Baatar exclaimed angrily. “Whatever Su did eat she would just throw up, and that’s how we figured out she must be pregnant.” Baatar blinked away a few tears before continuing again. “I never wanted to put her through this again, we had already decided that we were done with kids since we were getting too old to have them regardless. And because of that I deeply worry about her health, and think we should get her immediate medical attention as soon as possible,” Baatar finished.

After Baatar’s speech Lin saw for the first time how much her brother-in-law truly did love Su. Lin knew that they had to get Su to a healer in Republic City relatively soon if Suyin was in as much danger as Baatar believed her to be in. Lin looked over at Toph who was rooted to the ground, and had not let go of Su’s hand in a while.

“Will you be coming with us to Republic City Mother?” Even with Su hurt, Lin still held a bit of resentment towards Toph for the last twenty years.

“Normally I would say no Lin, because I am getting too old for this type of stuff. But I feel like going to Republic City is the best way to fix my relationship with you Lin. And besides, this way I can also make sure that I’m there when Su needs me.”

Lin sighed before responding, “I’m still mad at you Mom, but I agree that we should get along especially to be there for Su.” At that point an unspoken agreement happened between the two promising not to bring up their problems in front of Su, so she would not get overly stressed out. 

Soon after, Bolin and Opal returned with Zhu Li looking relatively unharmed. “Did you guys see what Kuvira’s weapon did to that town? I wish I knew what she was going to do with the weapon so we can properly prepare,” Bolin exclaimed.

“I know what Kuvira is going to do with her weapon,” Zhu Li whispered. Everyone quickly turned their heads towards Zhu Li in surprise, Lin did not think she would speak on the matter for some reason. 

“I overheard Kuvira talking to Baatar Jr. about what to do with the weapon, and they decided that they are going to use the weapon on Republic City,” Lin noticed Baatar Sr. bow his head in shame. “Kuvira said that she’ll attack Republic City in two weeeks, but I think she knows I overheard her say her plans, and now she’ll probably attack sooner!” Zhu Li exclaimed.

Great, Lin thought now she had to deal with Su and Kuvira, she started to feel a nasty headache forming by her temple. After Zhu Li’s declaration everyone around Lin began to panic, and they also started shouting out ideas on how to stop Kuvira from destroying Republic City.

“Stop it everyone!” Lin yelled, everyone around her immediately shut up. “Alright, first things first we need to go to Republic City as soon as possible to warn them, and we also need to get Su some immediate medical attention. She’s barely able to stay awake for a minute which is probably very dangerous for someone who’s pregnant,” Lin heard Opal gasp from beside her. Dammit, Lin had completely forgotten that Opal did not know Su was pregnant. Lin watched as Opal ran over to Su, and started crying about how she should have saved Su and the twins from Kuvira’s army when she had the chance. Su had apparently been half listening to their conversation and whispered, “It’s not your fault Opal, it never was.”

This just seemed to make Opal cry even harder. Su tried to stand up, but began to wobble, and was immediately steadied by Toph and Baatar who brought her back to sit on the ground. “I agree with Lin that we should go to Republic City, and make a plan on how to stop Kuvira and her army,” Su said quietly. 

Lin was about to say to Su that she should not worry about Kuvira’s army in her current condition, but thought better of it. “Alright that settles it, let’s head to Republic City now. Opal call your bison” Lin said, and Opal pulled out her whistle which summoned her disgusting sky bison again. After the sky bison arrived, everyone began to climb on, and Lin looked on as Toph and Baatar helped Su climb on. Lin chucked at the sight knowing that when Su hopefully recovered she would find their hovering very irritating.


	2. Journey to Republic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the shorter chapter, it's more of a filler for the chapter to come after it. I am also sorry for the late update, I'm currently applying to colleges at the moment, so that has taken up most of my free time. Anyways, enough of that, enjoy the story!

Lin and the others all wanted to get to Republic City as soon as possible to warn everyone about Kuvira, but they also had to acknowledge Opal's sky bison could not fly forever. So after many hours of flying, they finally found a secluded place to rest for the night. Unfortunately, Lin was only able to get a few hours of restless sleep before waking up again. Lin looked up at the beautiful starry sky, realizing that morning was still far away. Lin checked to see if anyone else was awake to talk to. When she was unable to find anyone, Lin decided to try to fall back asleep. Right as she was about to close her eyes, she heard the sounds of someone who had just woken up. Lin looked up to see where the disturbance came from and discovered it to be Su waking up. 

Lin watched as Su slowly got up into a sitting position. Suyin still looked a bit sickly, but she seemed to be better after they were able to give her some well-deserved food.

“Lin I know you're awake,” came Su’s exhausted voice. 

Lin did not know what to say since she and Su had not talked at all since before the invasion in Zaofu, so she settled on something she knew Su would respond to.

“How are you feeling Su?” Lin asked hesitantly.

Su lightly frowned before responding, “I’m exhausted, nauseous, and hungry all at the same time,” Su’s face then soon turned into a light smile “but I am very happy that I have been blessed with another child” Su finished as she rested her hand on her stomach.

“Why are you happy, that kid’s sucking the life out of you?” Lin blurted out suddenly. Lin almost immediately regretted saying those words when she saw Su glaring daggers at her.

Su took a minute to compose herself before saying in an unnaturally calm voice, “Lin I would strongly discourage you from speaking about your future niece or nephew that way,” Su said.

Great, Lin thought to herself, now she upset Su which was the last thing she wanted to accomplish. Lin looked over at her sister who was now absently staring off into space. After a few moments, Lin decided to go against her own comfort level and moved closer to where Suyin was sitting. Lin put her hand on Su’s shoulder, who still refused to look at Lin.

“I’m sorry Su, I really am. I didn’t mean for you to think that I didn’t care for your unborn child,” Su started to tear up a little, but Lin continued. “I’m just scared for you, and I don’t want to see you get hurt, especially now that we still have to deal with Kuvira,” Lin finished

Su then did the last thing Lin expected her to do when she threw her arms around Lin in a bone crushing hug. After a while, Lin only half-reluctantly returned her sister’s hug.

“I love you Lin,” came Su’s muffled voice because her head was tucked against Lin’s shoulder.

“I love you too Su,” Lin said as she awkwardly patted Su’s back. 

Soon after their nighttime talk, Lin and Su both decided to try and get some more sleep because they had to wake up early, so they could fly to Republic City as soon as possible.  
____________________________________________________  
After eating some light breakfast, at what Lin could only assume was dawn, they all decided to hop back on Opal’s sky bison. 

Lin and everyone else were trying to think of a plan to destroy Kuvira’s spirit weapon while on the way to Republic City.

When everyone was at a standstill in thoughts, Su suddenly came up with an idea, “I think the best plan would be if Lin and I lead a small group to infiltrate Kuvira’s spirit weapons and shut it down…” before Su could finish though, she was interrupted by Baatar Sr.

“No Su,” Baatar said quietly.

“Excuse me!” Su said in a rather high-pitched voice. Lin looked over at Opal, Wei, Wing and even Huan who were all giving their parents shocked expressions. Lin had to admit to herself that in the few years she had known Baatar, she had never heard him say no to Su. Toph even widened her eyes a bit, but Lin suspected that Toph was actually just impressed by the fact that her son-in-law was finally showing some nerve.

“I said no Su,” Baatar said with more confidence the second time, “it’s too dangerous. What if something happened to you or the baby? I would never be able to forgive myself if I let you go,” Baatar gave Su a very caring look. After Baatar’s speech, Lin lightly scoffed when she noticed Bolin was shedding a couple of tears.

“I know Baatar,” Su said with a sigh, “I’m nervous too, but I can’t help but feel responsible for how Kuvira turned out,” Su said sadly.

“Yeah that kind of was your fault Su,” Toph said casually. 

“What?” Toph shrugged when she saw Su and Baatar giving her exasperated looks. “It’s the truth isn’t it,” Toph said.

Lin knew that even after seeing Toph’s surprisingly nurturing attitude recently, Toph still had the tendency to be a bit too blunt. 

Lin, noticing the tension rising decided to speak up, “Look we can talk about this later, we have more important matters to worry about,” Lin said.

“Lin’s right, we should now also focus on a way to rescue Baatar Jr. from Kuvira,” Su said with determination.

Lin gave a light groan before responding, “Are you sure he’s worth saving Su? I mean he did willingly join Kuvira and her army,” Lin knew after she finished talking that she had again without a doubt said the wrong thing. Oops, Lin thought as she looked over to see Suyin visibly becoming enraged.

“How dare you Lin!” Su suddenly shot up into a standing position. “I cannot believe you would even say that, he’s your nephew for crying out loud. Haven’t we already gone over the topic about the fact that everyone deserves a second chance! First last night about my unborn child, and now this! How dare you…” Su finished, but her breathing was starting to become labored. 

Opal was first to take action, quickly followed by Toph, “You need to sit down Mom,” Opal said nervously.

“I’m okay standing Opal,” Su said. Lin could tell that she was obviously not.

“Stop being so stubborn Su and sit down,” Toph said. Su was now breathing harder and had a hand over her chest.

“I’m fine Mom,” Su said, but Lin saw that she was starting to look as if she were about to faint.

“Somebody catch her, dammit!” Lin yelled as Su began to fall to the ground. Luckily, Opal and Toph were there to catch Su.

Great Lin thought, now she had managed to upset her little sister yet again. Opal was giving Lin a look that could only be described as disgust. Next to Suyin, Baatar and Toph were gently trying to get Su to wake up again. Everyone else was giving Lin a sad look. 

“Really Aunt Lin? You know how sensitive Mom was about Baatar even before she found out she was pregnant,” Opal said exasperatedly. 

“Ugh, I’m sorry!” Lin said loudly. “I didn’t mean for that to happen, I never know what to say around Su anymore!” Lin said.

“It’s okay Lin,” Baatar Sr. said from where he was next to Su and Toph. “I’m very upset with Junior as well. He has made a grave error in judgement. But I would advise you not to speak about it again in front of Su, we don’t want to put her under any more stress than she already is,” Baatar said with a look of genuine understanding.

“I really am sorry,” Lin said quietly.

“I know Lin, and so does Su,” Baatar said while holding Su’s hand. 

“We should let Su rest until we get closer to Republic City, she’ll need it, and we'll all need it for what’s to come,” Toph said from the other side of Su.

Lin settled into a more comfortable position and watched on as the sun rose above the Earth Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 12/12/20 Hi guys, the third chapter should be up in a few days! Sorry for the long wait!!


	3. Welcome to Republic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for the longer wait. I had my first instance of writer block which was interesting to say the least. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

When they were approaching Republic City, Su finally woke up after having passed out a few hours before. 

“How are you feeling Su?” Baatar Sr. asked her with a worried expression.

“I’m feeling a bit better, I definitely needed the rest,” Su said.

Lin watched as Baatar and Opal helped Su get into a more comfortable sitting position, and decided it was now or never to make her apology. As Lin scooted closer to Su she saw Opal make a move to stop Lin from getting closer to Su, but Lin noticed Su put her hand up gesturing that it was okay for Lin to come closer.

“I’m so sorry Su for upsetting you, I really am,” Lin bowed her head down in shame. “We just started to get close again, and I don’t want to ruin that. You know that I have a tendency to speak my mind no matter the consequences. And again I don’t want you to ever think that I don’t love your unborn child already,” Lin gave Su a soft smile and put her hand on her sisters shoulder.

“I know you mean well Lin, I really do,” Su smiled back at Lin. “We’re all just really tired, and I think the best thing we can all do right now is forgive and forget. We need to focus on the future together and not be divided amongst ourselves,” Su finished and threw Lin into another hug that she wished everyone else was not around to see. Lin did, although notice out of the corner of her eye, Toph smiling at her two daughters.

There were a few moments of peaceful silence where everyone finally seemed to be on the same page again, when suddenly Bolin pointed out at something in the distance from the side of Opal’s sky bison.

“Look there’s Republic City everyone!” Bolin happily exclaimed.

The others seemed to be happy at the sight of the city, but Lin knew that this was only going to be the start to their troubles.  
___________________________________________  
Lin figured getting the news about Kuvira to Korra and Raiko should be their first step in making their next plan of attack, so she told Opal to land her sky bison right outside of City Hall. Now all they had to do was decide who should go in with her, Zhu Li was an obvious choice because she heard Kuvira’s plan. And Bolin was insisting on coming along at the prospect of Mako and Korra being in there. Su wanted to be there because she wanted to be part of the planning process. But of course Baatar was nervous at the thought of Su going somewhere without him because Lin and the others had decided that a small group of people would work better against Raiko instead of a larger group. Even Toph decided to stay behind because she didn’t want to get involved with who she thought was a stupid politician.

“Su what if something happens to you while you're up there and I’m not there to protect you!” Baatar said anxiously. Lin rolled her eyes as she started to walk towards the steps. 

Su chucked before responding, “I’ll be fine sweetie, and if something does happen Lin will be there and we’ll then come straight back to you,” Su said.

“Alright if you insist Su, I love you,” Baatar said and pulled Suyin into a hug.

Suyin returned the hug, “I love you too Baatar,” Su gave him a quick peck on the cheek before catching up with Lin on the steps.

Lin and the others entered the main meeting room in city hall, and Lin was glad to see that most of the people who she would have to relay the news about Kuvira to eventually were already there. The shocked eyes of Korra, Prince Wu, Tenzin, Raiko, and Mako were looking up at them, Lin was sure they had probably interrupted some important discussion. But before Lin could speak, she was interrupted by Korra rushing off the couch she was sitting on.

“Oh my God, Su you're okay!” Korra excitedly said while pulling Su into a very tight hug. Lin was pretty sure that Korra was the only other person Lin knew who liked to hug as much as Su.

“Su I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to rescue you and the twins in Zaofu,” Korra exclaimed while still gripping on to Su.

“It’s okay Korra you did the best you could, and that’s all I could ever ask of you,” Su responded warmly.

“How did you guys break out of wherever Kuvira was holding you?” Korra asked after letting go of Suyin, but before either Lin or Su had a chance to respond, Bolin seemed to decide that he would tell the story himself.

“So Opal was super mad at me for you know joining Kuvira’s army, so I was trying to find ways to win her back which is when I discovered that she and Lin made a plan to go behind everyone’s back to rescue Su and her family,” Bolin was still talking, but after his last revelation Lin saw Su give her a big smile when she realized how far Lin went to rescue her. “And then when we were trying to find them in Zaofu we met up with Toph,” Bolin was about to continue with his story, but he was interrupted by Tenzin.

“Wait Toph is back?” Tenzin asked with a look of shock that was unusual for him to ever do.

“Yeah she’s actually outside waiting for everyone to come back outside. Anyways, so we discovered where Su was being kept, and Toph, Lin, and I jumped down into this big cavern where they were being kept in this big wooden cage. Then Lin swung over and rescued everyone, but we accidentally alerted the guards,” Lin looked over at Su and saw her give a visible sigh of relief that Bolin didn’t blurt out about her pregnancy. “After we made it out of the cavern, we realized that Zhu Li was about to be killed by Kuvira’s giant spirit weapon because turns out she was actually a double agent the whole time. And wow that weapon is terrifying. But I think I should leave the next part to Zhu Li,” Bolin took a big gasp of air and then backed away after finishing his impassioned speech.

“I tried my best to stop Kuvira and Baatar Jr. from completing their spirit weapon, but unfortunately in the end, I was unable to stop them from finishing it,” Zhu Li said.

“Wait, is she going to use this monstrosity on Republic City?” Tenzin asked in horror.

“Yes, I overheard Kuvira and Baatar Jr. talking about how they were going to use it on Republic City in two weeks, but I am almost positive they know that I overheard them talking about their plans. So now it could be in even less time,” Zhu Li finished.

Lin saw everyone look at each other in shock and fear. Raiko surprisingly was the first to take action.

“Well we’ll need to evacuate the city immediately now, no exceptions, and we should probably get General Iroh on the line. Mako and Prince Wu come with me, so we can finish up the evacuation plans,” Raiko said as he gestured for them to follow him out the door. 

Lin noticed while this was happening, Zhu Li and Bolin had already started walking out the door after making plans to visit Varrick. Right as Korra and Tenzin were about to walk out the door, Su stopped them.

“Wait, I need your help on a more personal matter,” Su said. Lin suspected that she was going to tell them about her pregnancy. Lin felt a bit bad for Su realizing how many times she was going to have to tell people her personal news.

“Well, this was a bit of a shock for me to find out, but I’m pregnant. And I need your help with finding a healer I can go to,” Su finally exhaled. Both Tenzin and Korra looked at Su with blank expressions before Korra was the first to react after a moment.

Korra ran over to Su and pulled her into a noticeably less tighter hug, “That’s amazing news Su, congratulations! Of course I’ll help you in any way that I can,” Korra said enthusiastically.

“Thanks Korra, that really means a lot to me,” Lin noticed that Su was starting to tear up yet again. 

While this was happening, Lin was watching Tenzin’s reaction. After Tenzin noticed her watching he responded by giving her a look filled with worry. Lin nodded her head to relay to Tenzin that she was worried as well. Lin was glad that someone else would also be looking out for Su, but at the same time Tenzin’s reaction again made her realize how dangerous of a situation Su was in.

After their exchange, Tenzin also walked over to Su to give her a light hug, “Congratulations Su. And actually you're in luck regarding a healer, Kya just arrived to spend some time at Air Temple Island. And I know for a fact she would be willing to help you,” Tenzin said while pulling away from Su. 

“Thank you both so much,” Su said earnestly.

“Well now that we have that all figured out, I’m going to go see what I can do to help Mako with the evacuations,” Korra said as she walked out the door.

“Should we go downstairs to regroup with the others,” Lin suggested.

After walking down the stairs of City Hall, Lin discovered that Wing, Wei, and Huan had already left to go help with the evacuations she assumed. Toph was the first to notice them coming back and immediately started walking towards Tenzin who bowed when he saw Toph.

“Aww, Twinkle Toes Jr. you don’t need to bow to me,” Toph said and gave Tenzin a big slap on the back which almost sent him tumbling to the ground. “It’s good to see you, now on a more serious note did you find a healer to help out Su over here,” Toph said.

“Yes, Kya is actually over at Air Temple Island right now, we can head over there right now,” Tenzin said.

“Ahh, Aang and Katara’s little waterbender is here too, great we’re getting the whole gang back together,” Toph said and then created a boost from the earth to get back onto Opal’s sky bison.

Lin stared at her mother in amazement, after all their years of separation, Lin seemed to forget how strong her mother’s personality was, “Well I guess that’s our cue to head over to Air Temple Island,” Lin said gesturing for everyone remaining to get on the sky bison.

“I’ll meet you guys over there,” Tenzin said as he walked over to where he was presumably keeping Oogi.

Lin noticed that Baatar had been holding back to come over and check on Su, but after Tenzin left, he rushed over to them.

Baatar pulled Su into yet another hug, it seemed almost that he was scared something bad was going to happen if he ever let go, “Are you okay Su?” Baatar asked.

“I’m fine Baatar,” Su responded. “And we’re in luck regarding a healer. Kya is over at Air Temple Island, and Tenzin said that she can check on me and the baby as soon as possible.” Su said with a bit of excitement.

Su did notice that Baatar still seemed anxious, “Don’t worry, we’ll soon be able to put away our fears regarding the baby you’ll see,” Su said and released the hug.

Lin watched as Su and Baatar joined Toph on the sky bison, and she wished that she could have Su’s optimism regarding the situation, but she just couldn’t shake the feeling that something could go wrong.  
________________________________________  
After Lin and the others arrived at Air Temple Island, Tenzin pointed them in the direction to where Kya was staying. But Lin noticed Tenzin was feeling a bit out of place, so he made an excuse about checking on the sky bisons and went off in the other direction. Lin wanted to take a page out of Tenzin’s book as well because the thought of being with Su during this emotional moment made her uncomfortable.

“I think I’ll actually go and see what I can do to help with the evacuations, see you later,” Lin said as she started to walk away.

“You’ll do no such thing Lin. You're my sister, I want you to be there,” Su said.

“Well if you insist Su,” Lin said, but she still felt a bit awkward. Lin followed Toph, Opal, Su, and Baatar to Kya’s makeshift office

Lin could tell that they had surprised Kya by showing up unannounced, but nonetheless, Kya seemed happy to see all of them.

“Now if it isn’t the Beifong crew here to see me, so now what do I owe the pleasure,” Kya asked as she got up to hug all of them.

“We need your help on a more personal matter,” Suyin started. “I’m pregnant, and Baatar and I figured that we should find the best care possible, and since you're here that means you. Do you think you can help us?” Su asked.

“First off congratulations, Su! This is amazing news,” Kya said excitedly while pulling Su into another hug. “And secondly of course I’ll help you, just follow me to my room where we can all be more comfortable,” Kya said as she walked towards a different room.

After Kya took all of them into a different room, she began to ask Suyin some questions.

“So how old are you Su?” Kya asked.

“I’m forty-eight,” Su responded. 

Kya paused for a second before responding, “Well, there are always going to be more health concerns the older you get regarding pregnancy, so I want you to be extra careful, okay. Which I understand is hard to do with all that is going on,” Kya said. Suyin nodded in response.

“Have you had any recent scares?” Kya asked.

Before Suyin could respond, Baatar answered, “Yes, when we were captured Su couldn’t keep anything up, and she also had multiple fainting spells,” Baatar answered. Lin slightly bowed her head down in shame because she felt responsible for the one that happened on Opal’s sky bison. Lin also noticed that for the first time Kya looked a bit nervous.

“That does concern me Su, so I am going to examine you now,” Kya said while moving over to where Su was laying down. Baatar immediately grabbed one of Su’s hands. 

Lin soon noticed that the water Kya had put on her hands began to glow. Lin had to admit that she was a bit intrigued with what Kya was going to do because she had only seen her use it for healing. 

Kya put her hands on Su's stomach and smiled a bit before responding, “Well, there is definitely a baby in there so congratulations,” Kya said. Lin noticed her sister’s eyes were beginning to glisten with tears. “I feel a strong heartbeat as well so that’s very good,” Kya continued.

After a few more moments, Kya pulled her hands away, “I’m still a bit worried, but for right now everything looks good. But, I still want you to be extra careful because of what has happened in the past. So I need everyone to keep a good eye on Su over here, alright,” Kya finished. Lin saw both Opal and Baatar Sr. nod their heads in firm agreement. 

“Don’t worry Kya, I’ll make sure Su doesn’t get into trouble,” Toph said while slapping Kya on the back. “I’ll be outside if anyone needs me,” Toph said as she walked out the door.

“Well I guess we should leave as well, thank you again so much for helping me,” Su said earnestly. Baatar and Opal bid their farewells to Kya while also helping Su off the table. They then walked out the door Toph had just left. Right as Lin was about to follow her family, Kya stopped her.

“Wait Lin, I want to talk to you about something,” Kya said in a lowered voice.

“Alright,” Lin responded.

“I didn’t want to say this in front of everyone else because I didn’t want to scare anyone, but I am very worried about Su and the baby. The amount of stress this whole Kuvira situation is putting on Su could be catastrophic to her health. Also, don’t tell anyone I told you this I don’t want to cause what could be unnecessary panic,” Kya finished.

“I completely understand Kya, and I’m very worried about Su’s health too,” Lin said.

“I’m glad we’re in agreement then. Now that I have said that, I want you to promise me that you will protect your sister as best you can,” Kya said seriously.

“Don't worry, I will,” Lin said as she watched Su’s receding form in the distance.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter that took way too long for me to write!

Lin had kept her promise with Kya to look out for Su, but to be fair everyone else was also keeping an eye on Su. Life was feeling relatively stress free at the moment even with the daunting idea of Kuvira being possibly days away, and Su being pregnant and all. Everything was fine, until dinner that night at Air Temple Island. 

Mako, Korra, Asami, and Bolin all went off to do their own thing somewhere in the city while also taking Suyin’s kids, even if Huan had to be dragged by his siblings. Tenzin’s kids were off doing god knows what with the new airbenders. Which meant it was just the adults: Tenzin, Pema, Bumi, Kya, Suyin, Baatar Sr., and Toph.

Lin had made it her mission that night to avoid her mother in fear of them getting into an argument. Unfortunately, that goal became unattainable halfway through dinner when Lin was talking to Bumi about how the new metal bender trainees were doing.

“It seems that this new group of rookies just really can’t get a handle on metal bending techniques,” Lin said to Bumi.

“You’ll figure it out Lin, you always do,” Bumi said kindly.

“I knew you were never truly cut out to be chief of police, Lin,” Toph said nonchalantly from a few seats down.

“What!” Lin yelled in shock.

“You heard me Lin, you should have just done things the way I did, and things would be running a lot smoother,” Toph said.

“Well, it’s not like I have had any help since you up and vanished twenty years ago. I have had to make my own way since you left which by the way I think has gone pretty well,” Lin said angrily. Lin and Toph at this point had not yet noticed how anxious they were making Suyin, who was sitting across the table.

“You know why I left the city Lin, and we shouldn’t talk about those reasons right now,” Toph said now angrily.

“I think we should talk about those reasons right now and how they correlate with the fact that you were never a good mother,” Lin argued.

“Or we could talk about how you were never a good daughter Lin,” Toph argued back.

“Stop it! Please just stop yelling at each other,” Su interrupted. Lin turned to look at her sister who now had tears streaming down her face. Lin and Toph were about to apologize when Su spoke again, “I think I’m just going to sit down in the other room,” Su said. But after Su got up, she began to teeter on her feet. 

“Oh, I feel a bit faint,” Su said weakly as she began to fall to the ground. Baatar Sr. immediately caught her before she hit the ground.

“Oh my,” Kya said as she rushed over from her seat to go check on Su. When Kya got to Su, she quickly took a second to glare up at Lin and Toph. Lin remembering her conversation with Kya about protecting her little sister a few days ago felt her insides squirm with guilt.

“I guess we know that her fainting spells are now definitely stress related,” Toph said, obviously trying to make light of the situation which earned Toph a very angry glare from Baatar.

“Let’s take her into a nearby bedroom, so I can examine her,” Kya said, gesturing for Baatar to pick his wife up. Baatar then picked Su up bridal style without hesitation and followed Kya into the bedroom. Lin was genuinely shocked to see Baatar pick up Su, Lin did not think Baatar possessed that type of strength.

After Kya disappeared into the bedroom, an awkward silence fell on the people who remained in the dining room. No one knew what to say about what had just transpired. A few moments later though, Kya returned from the bedroom where she was looking after Suyin. Everyone stood up nervously when Kya approached the table.

“She’ll be okay,” Kya said, causing everyone at the table to sigh with visible relief. 

“Um...Bumi and Tenzin, why don’t you come help me clean up the kitchen,” Pema said, gesturing for the two men to follow her after probably sensing the obvious tension radiating in the room. 

“I think it’s time we had a talk,” Kya said sternly after the other adults left the dining room. 

“Yeah,” Lin and Toph both said at the same time.

“I cannot believe you two just did that,” Kya said very angrily. Before either Lin or Toph could respond though, Kya continued, “After I made sure Su was okay, I had a little chat with Baatar who told me about the talk the two of you had after you rescued everyone from Kuvira. Baatar said that you both promised each other that you would not talk about whatever lingering family drama you have in front of Su. Listen, I understand what it’s like to have family issues, so I’m not judging you at all. But did you really have to dredge up all this in front of Su who by the way in case you have forgotten is going through a high risk pregnancy. Baatar also told me about how much Su blames herself for what happened with you guys all those years ago,” Kya finished. Lin wanted to respond to the last part, but thought better of the idea. 

“We’re both more sorry than you could possibly know Kya,” Toph said in the softest voice Lin had ever heard her speak in. “Can we go see Su?” Toph asked.

“She hasn’t woken up yet, but you can go in and see her.” Lin and Toph both started to head towards the room Su was in. “Wait, I need you both to be gentle with Baatar, he’s still really upset,” Kya said. Lin gave a nod in acknowledgement before following Toph into Su’s room.

Lin immediately first noticed Baatar hunched over Su with his hands in his hair. Lin took a closer look and was surprised to see that it looked like Baatar had been crying. Lin then looked at her sister who looked like she was in a peaceful dream. 

“Baatar I am so sorry for what happened,” Lin finally said. Toph at this point had already approached Su’s bedside.

After a few moments of silence, Baatar responded, “Do you truly know how much Su loves the both of you,” Baatar said softly.

“What?” Lin asked, not expecting to hear what Baatar said. 

“Let me finish Lin,” Baatar responded. “To be honest, I know Su is mostly to blame for what sparked the problems 33 years ago, and what may surprise you is that so does Su. When we first married, Su was resentful towards the two of you over what happened. But as time went on all Su wanted was to reconcile with the two, so you could all become a family again. This became even more omnipresent when we started to have children. She would tell the children all these wonderful stories about the both of you. Things got better when you came to visit, Toph. Su was thrilled to finally show you your grandchildren, but Su still wanted the kids to meet their aunt.” Lin didn’t necessarily know how to feel about the emotions she was experiencing at the moment. Lin looked over at Toph who was tracing the features on Su’s face just like she used to do when Lin and Su were kids. “Su was so excited when you came to Zaofu three years ago even if you didn’t come to see her. That’s why she immediately showed you all the kids Lin because she was so incredibly proud to show them to you. And I know that it was partially her fault that the two of you got in a fight, but after the two of you made up, Su was truly the happiest I have ever seen her. So I am going to ask that you wait to have this big discussion that has been boiling over for far too many years until after the baby is born,” Baatar said. Toph and Lin both nodded their heads in firm agreement.

“Now that we have reached an understanding, there is something I want to show you.” Baatar said while also gesturing Lin to come closer to where he and Toph were. “Su and I were going to show everyone after dinner, but with everything that happened I think now is as good of a time as any,” Baatar said. Baatar tenderly looked at his wife and gave her a kiss on the forehead before gently pulling back the covers. Lin was shocked to see that there was already a little bump, but she was even more shocked that she had not noticed it previously considering how much she had been around her sister the past couple of days. Baatar had softly started to cry again, and Toph was stroking Su’s hair. Lin noticed a single teardrop on her cheek, but she vigorously wiped it away before anyone could notice.

Lin walked over to Baatar and placed her hand on her shoulder, “We’ll keep her safe, I promise Baatar,” Lin said with steely composure.


End file.
